


Falling in love

by Laughingvirus



Series: Love songs [5]
Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: M/M, street performer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghwa is practicing too hard and Jun is a bit worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY

Jonghwa's whole body was aching and he couldn't move from the bed. He had been laying on his bed, on his back, for a good hour now... maybe two, and he really should move, get some food, but his body was hurting. He had some music playing very low, Falling In Love by UNIQ, a song that Kyungtak had recommended to him.  
  
The door suddenly rustled and Jonghwa assumed Jun was home. "Hello," he called out, a bit weak and some more rustling was heard. Jun padded over the floor and Jonghwa couldn't help but smile a little as he reached to pause the music.  
  
"Hey," he greeted when Jun pushed the door open to his bedroom. He groaned, moving to sit up. His shoulder was hurting, injury seemed to have flared up again during practice today.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jun asked and Jonghwa nodded, carefully rolling his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," he said, furrowing his brows, "just a bit sore from practice."  
  
"Don't you think you're practicing a bit too hard?" Jun sat down beside Jonghwa. "I mean, you shouldn't be in pain all the time because of practice. You should take care of yourself."  
  
"Don't worry Jun," Jonghwa said, stretching out his legs. "I'll be okay tonight."  
  
"If you say so... But please take care of yourself."  
  
"I will I will," Jonghwa grinned. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," Jun said, shrugging. "I can cook though, I don't think you're in a condition to even get out of bed."  
  
"No I'll cook," Jonghwa said, waving his hand and Jun just raised an eyebrow. "Just go and study, I'll have dinner ready in an hour or so."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure," he insisted. "Now off and study."  
  
Jun didn't press the matter, he just nodded and quickly got off Jonghwa's bed and out of the room. Jonghwa flopped back on his bed, letting out a small groan as his muscles ached. He turned his head to look at the clock. It was 5pm, so he had some time before he had to make food. Not that he could eat the food Jun ate, because he was on a diet for his competition the coming month.  
  
Suddenly his phone buzzed and he stared at the device on his nightstand. Should he ignore it or make the effort to get it?  
  
No, he better check who had messaged him. He reached out for the phone, moving as little as possible. 

  
From: Kyungtak  
I'm bored Jonghwa... what to do... my homework is boring

  
  
Jonghwa couldn't hold back the smile as he read the text. Kyungtak had also sent a selca along, a picture of him frowning (very cutely).  
  


To: Kyungtak  
You should study!! It's important :(

  
They had exchanged numbers (Kyungtak's idea) after that time on the bench and Jonghwa had since then received small text from Kyungtak every now and then.  
  
From: Kyungtak  
noooooo....... what are you doing?  
  


To: Kyungtak  
Laying in bed... my muscles hurt :(

  
From: Kyungtak  
Did you practice too much?  
  


To: Kyungtak  
I have to... I have a competition soon...  
  


Jonghwa stared at his phone, waiting for a reply from Kyungtak but he didn't get one immediately. Something probably came up... He'll answer soon.  
  
He stayed in bed for about five more minutes before slowly moving to get up. When he finally got up on his feet, he stretched his arms above his head, his shoulder protesting. He gently rolled it back, thumb pressing around the area where he felt pain. His shoulder was really starting to bothering him. Maybe he should get it checked.  
  
As he got out to the kitchen and began to take out the ingredients for dinner, his phone buzzed again.  
  
From: Kyungtak  
Is it in town? *0* can I come and watch?  
  
Jonghwa smiled, his chest feeling all warm and fuzzy. It made him happy that Kyungtak actually seemed interested in what he was doing.  
  


To: Kyungtak  
Sure :D I'd be very happy if you wanted to come and watch!


End file.
